


Si loin de moi...

by Beendy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry est triste sans Louis, Liam. Niall et Zayn sont des amis génials, Louis est triste sans Harry, M/M, OS cours, Paris est une belle ville, Un cadeau surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beendy/pseuds/Beendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un mois de plus à attendre... et si ce n'était en fin de compte... que quelques jours ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si loin de moi...

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête, sans prise de tête, juste de l'amour. Bonne lecture.

Un mois. Il allait devoir attendre un mois de plus pour pouvoir enfin le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou tout simplement le regarder. Depuis quatre jours où il avait appris la nouvelle, il ne voulait pas quitter sa chambre. Il voulait rester là, sous sa couette, habiller d'un de ses t-shirts de foot qui datait de son école d'architecture, en serrant un oreiller entre ses bras et surtout en empêchant ses larmes de couler.  
   
Il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même, c'est lui qui était parti poursuivre ses études en France. Lui est personne d'autre. Au contraire, son petit ami l'avait soutenu, félicité et encouragé à réaliser son rêve. Cette école à Paris c'était son rêve et c'est grâce à lui qu'il y était. Ils avaient rempli les formulaires d'inscription ensemble, il l'avait accompagné aux épreuves de sélection, il était même avec lui pour s'installer dans son appartement et pour son premier jour de cours.  
   
Six mois et maintenant bientôt sept.  
   
Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il n'était pas là pour leur anniversaire. Cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et première fois qu'ils étaient aussi loin l'un de l'autre et ne pourrait le fêter comme il se doit.  
   
«  **Harry ?**  » il sursauta en entendant la voix de son colocataire, il ne l'avait pas entendu rentré. «  **Harry,**  » il soupira avant de tirer la couette, « **aller vient là,**  » s'asseyent à ses côtés, il le tira dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre lui.  
   
«  **Un mois,**  » il renifla, «  **c'est trop long,**  » il releva la tête le suppliant du regard, «  **je veux le voir putain, je tiendrais pas Liam, je tiendrais pas.**  »  
   
«  **Ça va passer plus vite que tu ne te l'imagine,**  » dit-il en caressant son dos de haut en bas un petit sourire aux lèvres, «  **aller, lèves-toi, on va à l'anniversaire de Niall.** »  
   
Harry grogna avant d'essayer de se décoller de son ami mais, ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se releva avec le jeune homme dans ses bras, le mettant sur pied. Le reste se passa très vite, Liam le traina dans la salle de bain avant de le coller sous la douche où l'eau était déjà en marche. Il avait prévu son coup.  
   
«  **Je vais te tuer trou duc,**  » déclara Harry en souriant avant de lui lancer son t-shirt à la figure.  
   
«  **Ouais, ouais, tu nettoieras ça quand même,**  » il pointa du doigt le vêtement qui glisser lentement le long du mur après l'avoir esquivé.

 

**[...]**

 

La fête avait été une bonne idée. Liam se félicitait d'avoir trainé Harry à celle-ci. Au moins pendant se temps il se changeait un peu les idées. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas louper la petite pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Elle ne le quitterait pas durant le mois à venir malheureusement. Elle était là depuis qu'il était revenu fin aout, après deux mois de vacances auprès de lui à Londres, sa ville natale ou sa famille, ses amis et son compagnon résidés toute l'année.  
   
«  **Il va bien ?**  » demanda doucement Niall en tournant son regard vers le jeune bouclé.  
   
«  **Ça faisait quatre jours qu'il était pas sortit de l'appartement,**  » souffla Liam, « **il pleurait sous sa couette habillé d'un de ses t-shirts.** »  
  
«  **Comme à chaque fois qu'il a un coup de cafard.**  »  
   
«  **Oui, la situation est vraiment dure pour lui,**  » il repensa à l'expression du jeune homme quand il avait appris qu'il ne viendrait pas comme prévu.  «  **Le fait qu'il soit pas là pour leurs cinq ans le rend vraiment malheureux mais bon,** » il sourit à son ami sur un air entendu. « **Tu as des nouvelles de Zayn ?** » il jeta un œil à Harry pour être sûr qu'il n'entende pas. « **Je lui ai envoyé un message pour le prévenir qu'on partait mais, depuis rien et comme ça fait deux heures.**  »  
   
«  **Ils arrivent,**  » il lui sourit, « **tout est en place comme il l'avait prévu. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.**   **Tu penses qu'il va réagir comment ?** »  
   
«  **Tu me demandes sérieusement ? Tu le connais quand même,**  » il lui sourit avant de faire signe à Zayn qui venait de faire son apparition à la porte.  
   
Le jeune homme traversa la foule avant de se stopper face à eux. Il sourit à Liam avant de lui rendre ses clefs suivit d'un clin d'œil. Il leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de préciser qu'il attendait sagement dans la chambre d'amis après l'avoir atteint le plus discrètement possible.

   
  


**[...]**

   
  


«  **Salut mon pote !**  »  
   
«  **He Liam, ça va ?** » sourit le châtain aux yeux bleus après avoir reconnu le colocataire de son petit ami. «  **Merci pour tes clefs et pour tout d'ailleurs...**  »  
   
«  **De rien, ça me fait plaisir pour vous donc, bien sûr que je devais participer à ce projet,** » le rassura Liam un sourire aux lèvres.  
   
«  **Il va bien ?**  »  
   
«  **Tu le connais,**  » il acquiesça, «  **il était pas sortit depuis que tu lui as dit l'autre soir, il pleure silencieusement la plupart du temps et il s'en veut vraiment de cette situation. Il m'a même parlé d'arrêter ses cours et de retourner à Londres avant-hier.**  »  
   
«  **Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?**  » demanda l'homme un air triste sur le visage.  
   
«  **Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter,**  » grimaça Liam, après tout ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de lui avoir caché. «  **Tu serais venu le voir et je voulais pas que tu gâches ta surprise alors je me suis occupé de lui.**  »  
   
«  **T'es vraiment un bon ami Liam,**  » le rassura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

 

**[...]**

 

Le gâteaux fraichement dégustés, le jeune homme de tout juste vingt-deux ans fut trainer à la table des cadeaux. Niall sourit devant la petite montagne de paquet et attrapa le premier sous sa main. ça lui prit plusieurs minutes pour les déballés les uns après les autres, tout en allant embrasser l'offreur ou les offreurs à chaque fois. Niall avait gardé celui de Liam et Harry pour la fin, c'était le moment. Il sourit à tout ses invités avant d'arrêter son regard sur le bouclé le mettant mal à l'aise. Il lui fît signe de s'approcher avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.  
   
«  **Harry, je voulais te dire que le seul cadeau qui me ferait plaisir venant de toi, c'est de revoir ton sourire.**  » Niall était sincère, depuis maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vue, ça lui manquait. Lui qui était toujours souriant d'habitude.  «  **Je pense que je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant cent sept ans, n'est-ce pas Liam ?** » ils se sourirent avant de reporter leur attention sur leur ami. «  **J'ai moi-même un cadeau pour toi enfin, on a un cadeau pour toi.** » Un sourire énigmatique avait pris place sur les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes.  
   
«  **On sait que demain et un jour très important pour toi. Cinq ans ça se fête !**  » Liam lui souris. «  **On a aidé une personne à te préparer une petite surprise pour ce jour et... hum... enfin on te laisse voir par toi-même...**  »  
   
Liam et Niall se tournèrent en souriant vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait l'ouverture. Tous les invités ainsi que Harry suivirent leur regard. Qu'avaient bien pût préparer ses deux imbéciles d'amis dans son dos. Oui, il ne s'était douté de rien enfin, c'était pas comme si il avait fait attention à ce qui c'était passé autour de lui dernièrement. Il reporta son attention vers le morceau de couloir qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Des pas se faisaient entendre, ses pas...  
   
Il commença à trembler.  
   
«  **Louis...** » murmura-t-il.  
   
Harry ferma fortement les yeux en le voyant entrée dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas possible, il était à Londres en train de travailler sur son dernier dossier. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait repoussé d'un mois. Il rouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux bleus de son compagnon. Il était vraiment là. Il pouvait le toucher s'il en avait envie, l'embrasser et même le frapper pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant un mois. Surprise ! Oui, la plus belle surprise qu'il pouvait lui faire. Ses pieds lui obéir enfin et il avança prudemment puis il se mit à courir et sauta sur l'autre homme, croisant ses jambes dans son dos et ses bras autour de son cou.  
   
Louis le rattrapa en rigolant.  
   
«  **Harry... tu m'as tellement manqué.**  »  
   
Le châtain positionna mieux ses mains sous les cuisses du bouclé avant de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux. Six mois. C'était vraiment trop long. Harry trembla dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots et de resserré son étreinte autour du cou du plus vieux. Louis poussa le bouclé à relever la tête avant d'embrasser le bout de son nez lui tirant un sourire.  
   
«  **Je voulais tout sauf que tu pleures,**  » lui dit-il.  
   
«  **C'e... c'est trop long sans toi...**  » bégaya Harry en le fixant, «  **et quand... quand tu m'as dit l'autre... l'autre soir que c'était repousser, j'ai cru mou... mourir,**  » d'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux verts, fendant un peu plus le cœur du châtain. «  **Je repars avec toi, je veux pas te laisser repartir, plus jamais. Jamais.**  »  
   
«  **Haz dit pas ça,**  » il posa un baiser aux coins des lèvres du plus jeune, «  **tu aimes ce que tu fais, tu as rêvé de faire cette école depuis que tu as quoi, quatorze ans ? Alors non, tu n'abandonneras pas et...**  » il fût coupé par le roi de soirée.  
   
«  **Les gars désolé de vous déranger mais,... Aïe !**  » couina Niall en se massant le bras.  
   
«  **Bien sûr que tu les déranges andouille !**  » Liam lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de sourire au couple qui le fixait surpris.  
   
«  **Aïe, Liam arrête de me pincer,**  » dit-il en le poussant. «  **Bonsoir Louis,**  » ajouta-t-il en souriant au châtain tout en ignorant le brun qui ronchonnait à ses côtés.

 

**[...]**

 

Le couple venait de se garer dans une rue pavillonnaire border de dizaines de maisons plus jolies les unes que les autres. Ils s'étaient éclipsé de l'anniversaire de Niall plus de vingt minutes plus tôt déjà. Niall et Liam les avaient salué en souriant mystérieusement avant de les laisser partirent. Le bouclé n'avait détaché ses jambes du plus vieux qu'une fois arriver près de la voiture. Louis lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer mais, n'avait rien rajouté de plus, malgré les nombreuses questions d'Harry. Le bouclé s'était donc résolue à monter dans le véhicule sans se poser plus de question. Le principal pour le moment c'est que Louis était là avec lui et non à Londres.  
   
Le châtain descendit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte du brun, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Il lui sourit doucement avant de lui voler un baiser. Il enlaça sa main à la sienne et le tira à sa suite vers le petit portail d'une des maisons. Le numéro huit. Le pavillon portait le numéro huit, le numéro porte bonheur du plus jeune. Harry regarda plus attentivement la maison.  
   
Elle avait l'air grande, sans trop l'être non plus. Il y avait un étage à première vue, un garage se trouvait sur le côté droit et un petit chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.  
   
«  **Louis qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**  » demanda le bouclé surpris en voyant son compagnon ouvrir le petit portillon. Aucune réponse, juste un petit sourire et une pression sur sa main, l'incitant à le suivre. «  **Mais... on... on ne peut pas rentrer comme ça.** »  
   
«  **Tu me fais confiance Harry ?** » le plus jeune acquiesça. «  **Vient avec moi, on parlera après promis,**  » lui dit-il en souriant.  
   
Cédant après seulement une micro seconde, Harry entra dans le petit jardin avant de refermer le portillon blanc derrière lui. Leurs pas les menèrent à la porte d'entrée, blanche. Louis fouilla dans sa poche avant de sortir une clef de sa veste.  
   
Harry fixa la main du plus vieux jusqu'à ce qu'il insère la clef dans la serrure.  
   
C'était la clef de la maison.  
   
Il se retint de lui poser une quelconque question et le suivit à l'intérieur. Louis le tira dans une pièce, le salon. Il alluma la lumière avant de lâcher la main du bouclé.  
   
«  **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait...**  » le brun se stoppa avant de se rapprocher d'un cadre accroché au mur, « **ici...**  » murmura-t-il en comprenant doucement. «  **Louis qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**  »  
   
Une photo d'eux se trouver dans le cadre.  
   
«  **C'est mon cadeau pour nos cinq ans,**  » il se rapprocha, « **je l'ai acheté pour nous.** » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes le tournant fasse à lui.  «  **Parce que je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi pendant aussi longtemps. Les derniers mois on juste étaient une horreur. Je t'aime Harry, tellement.**  » Un baiser. «  **Il te reste encore deux ans d'études dans cette école et c'est vraiment long et je tiendrais pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la liberté de chercher une maison et de parler avec mon patron.**  »  
   
«  **Louis qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**  » lui demanda Harry les yeux pleins de larmes.  
   
«  **On va vivre ensemble, à Paris, dans cette maison, la nôtre**  » il posa les mains du plus jeune sur ses épaules avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille le rapprochant de lui. «  **Je ne repars pas, je reste avec toi.**  »  
   
«  **Lou,** » couina Harry en le serrant contre lui. «  **Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...**  » murmura-t-il en litanie tout en laissant couler les larmes de ses yeux. «  **C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu aurais pu me faire, le plus beau,**  » lui dit-il en relevant la tête et posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
   
«  **Moi aussi,**  » le bouclé releva un sourcil interrogateur, «  **je t'aime.**  » Nouveau baiser. «  **Aller vient, je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle maison et je précise que tes affaires sont déjà toutes ici et ranger,**  » il lui sourit. «  **Tu pourras remercier Liam, Niall et Zayn pour leur aide, je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans eux,** » dit-il en tirant un Harry plus qu'heureux à sa suite.  
   
Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire et son air enjouer. La seule personne qui pouvait le lui rendre avait décidé de venir s'installer avec lui dans un nouveau pays. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire un plus beau cadeau pour leur cinq ans même, si il avait un jour d'avance. Enfin si, peut-être... Louis lui réservait une seconde surprise pour le lendemain. Le petit écrin soigneusement caché dans leur nouvelle armoire avait un goût de promesse. La promesse d'un futur ensemble. Leur futur.

  
  


FIN


End file.
